digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
EP09 (Adventure)
Archivo:230px-List_of_Digimon_Adventure_episodes_09.jpg Después de horas dedicado a la búsqueda, Tai y Matt reunirse en una región fría de la isla de archivo, pero sin nadie a su alrededor para evitar que, una pelea pronto se desata entre los dos. Sinopsis Todavía en el iceblock desde el último episodio, Tai y Agumon encontrar algo de tierra. Tai se encuentra todavía en calzoncillos azules. Tai pronto descubre que su ropa y después de vestido que trata de ver dónde las otras partes de la isla están en marcha. En ese momento, un Frigimon los ataques de los dos. Agumon y Tai tratan de evitar sus ataques y encontrar un arte negro en la espalda. Tai ha Agumon enrollar en un Soccerball y le da una patada en la espalda Frigimon y Agumon quema el equipo, volviendo a su agradable Frigimon mismo. Tai le pregunta si vio los otros niños como él. Le dice a los dos que vio a un chico con un Gabumon, pero la isla, desembarcó en va muy rápidamente. Desde Tai y Agumon le ayudó, Frigimon hace un puente de hielo a caminar a través de las tres y empezar a caminar. En la Isla, Matt y Gabumon están caminando en una tormenta de nieve para encontrar a los otros, y Matt comienza a conseguir un resfriado, así que Gabumon encuentra una cueva para que permanezca alli Matt va a lo largo de los conocimientos tradicionales debe pensar en allí, pero cuando se encuentra vacío que quiere volver a salir. Gabumon se inicia un incendio y dice que va a ir a buscar los conocimientos tradicionales. Cuando Matt se impacienta, se remonta a la tormenta, pero después de un corto tiempo, se desmaya. Gabumon lo encuentra inconsciente y lo trae de vuelta a la cueva, manteniéndolo caliente con su piel. Al día siguiente, Tai, Agumon y Frigimon llegar a la isla empezar a buscar a Matt y Gabumon. Mientras tanto, Matt se despierta y gracias Gabumon, quien ahora tiene frío de Matt. Tai y Agumon pronto se encuentran los dos, y Frigimon se va a encontrar algo de comida. Matt y Tai entrar en una discusión sobre lo que deben hacer, para Matt quiere búsqueda de los otros, pero Tai piensa que deberían volver al Infinito Montaña. Una pelea pronto estalla, y los dos terminan rodando hacia un borde del acantilado. Matt continuación expresa su preocupación por los conocimientos tradicionales, pero antes de Tai puede responder, el acantilado que están tanto en desmorona. Con Matt y Tai la horca, por su vida por una sucursal, y sus Digimon demasiado cansado para ayudar, parece haberse perdido toda esperanza. Luego Mojyamon parece derribarlos. Fortunately, their fall is broken by Frigimon, who's just come back with some food to eat. Afortunadamente, su caída es roto por Frigimon, que acaba de regresar con algo de comida para comer. Los Digimon son ahora capaces de digievolucionar y son capaces de Mojyamon libre de su equipo negro. A continuación, encontrará algo de negro en artes del acantilado cara descompuesta durante la lucha, y les provoca la destrucción de la isla para comenzar a moverse de nuevo a Infinite Montaña. Los dos niños olvidar sus problemas y mirar hacia su próximo plan de acción. Destacados Digimon Analizador Digievoluciones Episodios de Digimon Adventure Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300px Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Episodios de Digimon Adventure